Rewolta w Holandii
Slodki: Kurwa mać!!!!!!!!!! Kto do mnie dzwoni o tej godzinie pierdolonej?! Kurwa jebana mać!!! Co?! Pułkowniki ze SAS-u?! Halo?!?! Pułkownik SAS-u: Słuchaj no! Porucznicy i kapitan Kane mają natychmiast zjawić się w Londynie w naszej bazie! Slodki: Tak, kurwa! Za pięć sekund będziemy! Na bank dojedziem z Yorku! Pułkownik SAS-u: Nie obchodzi mnie jak! Macie dojechać i koniec!!! Slodki: *Strzela w pokoju z M1911* Kane: *Gwałtownie budzi się i rzuca toporem w ścianę* Co jest kurwa?!?!?!?!!? Slodki: Ta banda chamów ze SAS-u każe nam jechać tera do Londyna!!! Kane: Co kurwa?! Ja im dam jechać, jeszcze śniadania nawet nie jadłem! Ja im dam!!! Mało misji żeśmy odbyli? A oni mnie każą jeździć po świecie o szóstej rano! Banda chamów!!! Ferdek: *Budzi się* No nie, no to ja się zgadzam! Ale panowie ja proponuję, żebyśmy my się najpierw, prawda, napili! Boczek: *budzi się* A tak, w dupę węża! W pysku za sucho nie może być! Ferdek: *Nalewa wszystkim wódki* No to co? Na zdrowie! Boczek: Raz-dwa-trzy, jup-siup cztery baby - osiem dup! *pije* Ferdek: *pije* Kane: *pije* Slodki: *pije* Riley: *pije* Kane: Fajnie jest się czasami razem napić wódki!!! Slodki: No pewnie, że fajnie!!! Wszyscy razem: Pije sąsiad do sąsiada fajna jest biesiada! Kiedy naród jest w komplecie lepiej jest na świecie! Pije Kanuś, Ferdynek trzęsie się budynek! Tańczy Slodki, Boczek choć se plącze krocze! "Nie pić nie wypada, kiedy trwa biesiada!" Łupu cupu Łupu cupu party grill parada Łupu cupu Łupu cupu party grill parada "Poniedziałek, wtorek środa potem czwartek, piątek Przy sobocie po robocie biesiady początek!!!" "I nadchodzi piękna chwila ustawiamy grilla!" "Przyszła pora na kiełbasy i inne frykasy!" I niech świat poczuje jak Anglik grilluje!!! Łupu cupu Łupu cupu niechaj wiedzą chuje!!!!!!!!!! Łupu cupu Łupu cupu niechaj wiedzą chuje!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Haha!!! Panowie! Uwielbiam z wami pić *rozbija kieliszek o swój łeb* Slodki: *rozbija kieliszek o swój łeb* Ferdek: *rozbija kieliszek o swój łeb* Boczek: *rozbija kieliszek o swój łeb* Boczek: *rozbija kieliszek o swój łeb* Riley: *Rozbija Kieliszek o swój łeb* Slodki: No! Kurwa zajebana mać! I dopiero teraz to my możemy jechać do tego Londyna, nie?! Ferdek: No dokładnie! Telefon Kane'a: *dzwoni* Kane: Halo?! Pułkownik SAS-u: No gdzie wy jesteście?!?!!?!? Kane: No właśnie wódeczkę skończyliśmy pić, a co? Pułkownik SAS-u: Mieliście tu być godzinę temu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Oj tam, pułkowniczek, nie narzekaj!!!! *rozłącza się* Slodki: Kurwa mać, co on myśli, że my w domu mamy arsenał?! No dobra, mamy, ale myśli, że będziemy go używali do jakichś głupich misji?! Boczek: No właśnie, w mordę węża! To jest tylko jak SAS-owi coś strzeli do głowy i uznają nas za wrogów, w dupę węża! I wtedy my tego używamy, a nie jak im się zachce! Ferdek: No właśnie, kurwa! Teraz to my musimy jechać do naszego znajomego - do sprzedawcy! Kane: Do autobusa!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Piętnaście minut później Sprzedawca: Oooooo! Moi ulubieni klienci! Słuchajcie, mam wam do opowiadania dzisiaj! Slodki: No! Opowiadaj, kurwa! Sprzedawca: Jak tu, kurwa, poznać pedofila który się czai, czajkę robi?! Kane: No ja nie wiem! Slodki: Powiedz jak taaki mądry jesteś! Sprzedawca: Plac zabaw, kościół, kurwa, pełno drzew, kurwa! I natura jest!!! Sprzedawca: Jak to się nazywa, kurwa? Nie pedofil tylko ten... Jak on ma? Kane: Zboczeniec? Sprzedawca: Zboczeniec, kurwa! Zboczeniec, pedofil i... Onanista! Tu jest dobre miejsce *wskazuje paluchem na plac zabaw za okem*, bo są właśnie, kurwa, krzaczory, yy... drzewa, plac zabaw, kurwa! Jego kurwa miejsce! Slodki: A kiedy nam sprzedasz broń? Sprzedawca: Jeszcze opowiadać nie skończyłem kurwa! Sprzedawca: Ale ja wiem! On może obserwować, kurwa, tak kurwa! Tak! Za drzewem stoi pedofil, kurwa! Idziemy!!! ---- Dwie sekundy później, na placu zabaw... ---- Sprzedawca: Patrzcie, kurwa! Tam za drzewem! Ręce w kieszeni trzyma, płaszcz rozchylony, łapy w kieszeniach i, wiecie, grzebie sobie, nie? Boczek: I co pan myślisz o tym? Sprzedawca: I parówa, wiesz pan, i parówę dotyka swoją, nie? A jak jest grubsza to wtedy jest awaria! Kane: A to tylko tutaj oni są? Sprzedawca: Czekaj, kurwa, tej baby zapytamy! Sprzedawca: Przepraszam panią! Tutaj pedofile gdzie są najczęściej? Baba ze Szkoły: A to tam, na tamtych ławkach przeważnie siedzą! Slodki: Tak? Baba ze Szkoły: Bo tu jest szkoła, nie? Ferdek: Jo, jo! Podstawowa? Baba ze Szkoły: Tak. I tam siedzą! Sprzedawca: No mów pani! Obserwują dziewczynki? Baba ze Szkoły: Tak! Dokładnie! Sprzedawca: Co pani nie powie? A to nie tamten czasem *pokazuje na pedofila za drzewem* Baba ze Szkoły: O! Tamten to właśnie jest najczęściej! Sprzedawca: Dobra! Dziękujemy pani! Baba ze Szkoły: Proszę bardzo! Sprzedawca: Tu jesteś, kurwa, żydzie tępy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pedofil: Ale co się stało?!?!?!?!?!?! CO WY ROBICIE?! Sprzedawca: *łamie nogi Pedofilowi ciężkim młotem* Pedofil: Ałaaaaaa! Kurwa jebana mać!!! Dobra, dobra! To ja byłem tym pedofilem! A z resztą! Kim wy jesteście! Chuja mi zrobicie dziady!!! Nie macie prawa mi tak robić!!! Pozywam was na karę śmierci!!! Kane: To my jesteśmy prawem! A co do tej kary śmierci, to zobaczymy kogo pierwszego dosięgnie śmierć :D *wiesza sznur z hakiem na drzewie* Pedofil: Ale co ty robisz, kurwa? Ferdek z Boczkiem: *Nabijają pedofila na hak przez lewe żebro* Pedofil: Aaaaaaaaałłłłłłaaaaaaa!!!! Kurwa!!!!!!!! Kane: Dobra! Żeś nam naopowiadał, napokazywał ale tera dajesz broń! Sprzedawca: Co chcecie? Slodki: Chuj wie! Sprzedawca: Dobra! To dostaniecie Grubasy! Mam akurat pięć! Ferdek: A co to za jaki ten grubas? Sprzedawca: To? To je wyrzutnia mini-atomówek! Wszyscy koledzy: Ale zajebiście!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Dzięki!!! Dzięki! Sprzedawca: Paaaa!!!!!!!!!! Telefon Ferdka: *dzwoni* Ferdek: Halo? Pułkownik SAS-u: GDZIE WY, KURWA, JESTEŚCIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! Ferdek: No, kurwa, pułkownik! Ja ci wszystko poopowiadam! Najpierw pojechalim do sprzedawcy, nie? Pułkownik SAS-u: ;________________; Ferdek: Pogadaliśmy trochę, nie? :D Pułkownik SAS-u: ;_________________________________________; Ferdek: A potem żeśmy powiesili pedofila na haku przez lewe żebro!! Pułkownik SAS-u: ;____________________________________________________________________; Ferdek: A tera jedziem już do was!!! *rozłącza się* Kane: No i co?! Ferdek: Panowieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NA LONDYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- 40 minut później, przed wejściem do siedziby SAS-u... ---- Szeregowiec przed wejściem do siedziby: *Salutuje* Kane: *Salutuje* Slodki: *Salutuje* Ferdek: *Salutuje* Boczek: *Salutuje* Riley: *Salutuje* Szeregowiec przed wejściem do siedziby: *Spoczywa* To są dopiero żołnierze! ---- Kilka minutek później, w bazie... ---- Pułkownik SAS-u: No w końcu!!!! Gdzieście byli, coście robili?! Boczek: *Opowiada wszystko* No! Tak to właśnie było, w dupę węża! Pułkownik SAS-u: Dobra! Słuchajcie! W Holandii wybuchła rewolucyja! Boczek: No i co, w mordę jeża? Pułkownik SAS-u: Niderlandy to ważny punkt strategiczny naszego imperium! Pomożemy im oni pomogą kiedyś nam! Kane: Z Hendrickiem van Schmidtem nikt nam nie pomógł! Pułkownik SAS-u: Bo w bardzo krótkim czacie zajął wszystkich sojuszników. Slodki: I oczywiście my musimy się tam udać? Pułkownik SAS-u: Tak. A teraz wsiadajcie do samolota i raz-dwa do Holandii! Migiem! Kane: Ja ci dam, kurwa! Zobaczysz ty głupi dziadzie! ---- Piętnaście minut później, granica holendersko-belgijska... ---- Pilot śmigłowca SAS-u: No dobra, koledzy!!! Tutaj jest źródło tej jebanej rewolty!!! Musicie wyskoczyć i przywódcę tej rewolucji żywego lub umarłego dowódcom wydać! Slodki: Jak go zwą?! Pilot śmigłowca SAS-u: Mambo-Jambo! Kane: Imię ma dojebane xDDDD Pilot śmigłowca SAS-u: Dobra, kurwa zapierdolona mać była, skaczecie!!!!!!! Kane: *skacze* Riley: *skacze* Slodki: *skacze* Ferdek: *nalewa do kieliszka wódki* Cztery baby, osiem dup! *pije i wyskakuje* Boczek: No to lecimy, w dupę węża *pije piwo z manierki i wyskakuje* ŁOOO!!!! KURWA MAĆ!!!!!! Kane: *ląduje* Slodki: *ląduje* Riley: *ląduje* Boczek: *ląduje* Ferdek: *ląduje* Kane: No! Dobra kurwa! Bierzemy grubasy na plery i kałasze pod pachę i idziemy na gnojaków, nie?! Slodki: Pewnie, że tak! A wiadomo gdzie ich szukać, kurwa? Boczek: Nie powiedzieli nam, w mordę jeża! Rewolucjonista Piździelec: STAĆ!!! Coście za jedni?! Kane: A wy? Rewolucjonista Piździelec: Brytyjczycy...Odpowiadaj, śmieciu, kiedy pytają! Kane: Kapitan Special Air Service Kane w służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości! Rewolucjonista Piździelec: A oni? Szeregowi? Kane: Sam jesteś, chamie, szeregowy! A to porucznicy! Rewolucjonista Piździelec: A ten zwierzak? Kane: Riley? Porucznik i Minister Środowiska!! Rewolucjonista Piździelec: Mamy obowiązek skonfiskowania waszej broni! Musimy też was związać i zaprowadzić przez oblicze Mambo-Jamba! Slodki: A jakbyśmy was teraz zastrzelili? Riley: *gryzie Rewolucjonistę* HAU!!! Rewolucjonista Piździelec: CO WY ROBICIE, KURWA?! ŻYDZI!!!! NA CO CZEKACIE?! STRZELAĆ DO NICH, KURWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Żołnierze: *przeładowują broń* Boczek i Ferdek: *seria z kałachów w żołnierzyków* Riley: *odgryza rękę Piździelca* Hau! :) Rewolucjonista Piździelec: Co ze mną, chamy, chcecie zrobić?! Kane: *wiesza Rewolucjonistę na gałęzi* Idziemy dalej! Slodki, weź karabin snajperski! Slodki: Jasna sprawa!!! Boczek: Hej! Widzicie tamten poligon? Pewnie tam jest Mambo-Jambo! Ferdek: Tak! Ma z trzystu ludzi! Niewielu! Kane: Tak jest, idziemy! *dzwoni do pułkownika* Pułkownik SAS-u: I co?!?!!? Zabity?! Kane: Rewolucjonista Piździelec? Wisi! Pułkownik SAS-u: Jaki Rewolucjonista Piździelec? Miałeś zlikwidować tamtego drugiego!!! Kane: No właśnie żem szedł, tylko ty żeś zadzwonił!! Pułkownik SAS-u: To tyś dzwonił!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Wszystko jedno! Ciao!!!!!!! *rozłącza się* Slodki: I co? Kane: I nico! :D Ferdek: Czekajcie! Wychodzi jakiś młody murzyn ubrany w mundur! Kane: To pewnie ten żyd!!! Ognia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy koledzy: *strzelają z kałachów w stronę rewolucjonistów, ale są za daleko, żeby trafić* Kane: Kurwa! Zaraz nas powybijają ze snajperek!!! Gidełło! Szykuj karabin snajperski i się rozstawiaj!! Slodki: Robi się!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Boczek i Ferdek! Weźcie od wszystkich granaty i czekajcie aż podejdą bliżej! Jak tylko ktoś podejdzie rzucajcie granaty! Macie 245676543456789786754323547897087654532 do wykorzystania! Boczek: Jo, w dupę węża!!! Ferdek: Tajest!!! Kane: Rilery! Bierzesz, normalnie, Grubasy i czekasz aż podejdą bliżej! Zmusimy ich, żeby podeszli bliżej, jasne?! Riley: Hau-hau-hau!!!!!!! Kane: *robi barykadę z głazów, na nią stawia kałasza i czeka aż chamy podejdą* Ha! Gadełłonek, nie strzelaj na razie, będziemy czekać aż podejdą i wtedy ustrzelimy kilku! Jak będą uciekali i nasze kałasze już ich nie dosięgną, wtedy ty będziesz ich wystrzeliwał! Jasne?! Slodki: Ty to masz łeb! Kane: Nie bez powodu w SAS-ie trudnią mnie jako stratega :D Mambo-Jamo: Słuchajcie, anglicy! Nic wam nie zrobimy, pójdziecie tylko do niewoli jak inni!!! Nie zabijemy was! Złóżcie broń!!!!!!!! Ferdek: Spieprzaj dziadu!!!!!!!! Boczek: Wynocha z Holandii, w dupę węża!!! Slodki: Wypierdalaj, bo cię poszczuję psami!!!!!!!!!! Riley: HAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Cicho!!!!!!!!!!!! Powiem coś bardziej retorycznego niż wy!!! Mambo-Jambo: To co?! Jednak się poddajecie?! Kane: *na cały głos krzyczy* SPIERDALAAAAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riley: *napierdala w stronę poligonu z Grubasa* Mambo-Jambo: Ha! Idioci! Mi to zabiło tylko kilku ludzi, a wy nie macie więcej amunicji! Rewolta!!! Na wroga!!!!!!! Rewolucjoniści: NA WROGAAAAAA!!!!!!! Kane: *Ostrzeliwuje chamów z kałasza* Ha! Żydzi! Boczek i Ferdek: *ciskają granatami w rewolucjonistów* Mambo-Jambo: Skurwysyni!!! Wszystkich ludzi mi wyrżniecie!!!!!! ODWRÓT, CHCECIE TAM POGINĄĆ?!?!?! Kane: Slodki, Riley! Tera!!!!! Slodki: *wybija debili po kolei ze snajpy* Riley: *Napierdala w niedobitków z grubasa* HAU! Mambo-Jambo: Co wy robicie, debile głupie?! Nie uciekać!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Walczyć z nimi!!!!! Pierdolę to, ucieknę samolotem!!! Kane: Szybko!!! Teraz!!! *rzuca wszystko i zabiera tylko topór* Mambo-Jambi: *Przeładowując za plecami Rewolwer Magnum .44* No chodź, angliku, popamiętasz mnie! Kane: Zginiesz teraz!!!!!! *nagle pada na ziemię z przestrzeloną piersią* Lu...Luu..Dziee... Ratu-nku.... *traci przytomność* Slodki: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boczek: *wyciąga kiełbasę zza pasa i rzuca nią w pysk Mambowi* Mambo-Jambo: *Pada na ziemię* Głupcy!!! Będę pomszczony!!!! Ferdek: *sika na Mamba-Jamba* Mambo-Jambo: *Umiera* Slodki: *dzwoni do pułkownika* Pułkownik SAS-u: Zabity?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Slodki: Zabity, kurwa! Nie daliście nam nawet skrzynki medycznej!!! Pułkownik SAS-u: A to po co? A komu to jest potrzebne?! Slodki: Kapitan ma przestrzeloną pierś i ledwo dycha! Jak mam mu pomóc?! Pułkownik SAS-u: A to już nie mój problem. Mambo-Jamo! Żyje? Slodki: Trup. Pułkownik SAS-u: No i gitara! Zaraz przyślę wam śmigłowiec ratowniczy, nie bój żaby, poruczniku! *rozłącza się* Boczek: Kane! Żyjesz, w dupę węża? Kane: Ży-żyję!! Co z Mambem? Boczek: Trup, w mordę jeża! Kane: Do..Dobrze! Dajcie mi...Odpocząć! *zasypia* ---- Dzień później... ---- Wszyscy koledzy: *piją wódkę* Slodki: Ale to była fajna misja, nie?! Kane: Zajebsista kurwa! Kategoria:Opowiadania